Mentías
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Porque te gustara o no, James se convirtió en tu cuñado, y tuvo un hijo con tu hermana. A la mañana siguiente, deberías hacerte cargo de aquel niño y decir a todo el mundo que estabas bien. Pero ya no quedaría nadie para saber que estabas mintiendo. Ni si


Saludos en general!  
De nuevo yo, escribiendo sobre James Potter, a sugerencia de Marlene. Juro que nunca habría pensado en estos dos, y que fue Voldie el que me estuvo chivando todo, yo no me responsabilizo de nada de lo que sale aquí, por supuesto.  
La trama es más o menos mía, pero los personajes y demás son todos de JK, ya sabéis.  
Espero que os guste (sobre todo a Marlene, claro).

**Mentías.**

Le ves llegar y desde aquel primer momento sientes que algo va realmente mal. Porque tus padres le reciben a modo de hijo pródigo de la familia. Porque es como ella y no como tú. Y ellos realmente le aprecian.

Tu hermana ha invitado a su novio a casa, y tu madre saca la mantelería de las ocasiones especiales, el juego de té que le regalaron cuando se casó y canturrea alegremente en la cocina. Tu padre abraza al chico, le da palmadas en el hombro y se muestra satisfecho. Y tú te quedas allí plantada, aún de pie en el centro de la salita, sin saber que hacer.

Recuerdas que cuando invitaste a Vernon a casa tu madre puso un mantel de diario y el clásico juego de té de loza ponía siempre. Tu padre estaba demasiado correcto y educado, como estaba cuando se ponía tenso.

Y no entiendes porqué. ¿Qué tenía aquel como se llamara que no tuviera Vernon? Tu marido por lo menos trabajaba, y quizás algún día tendríais un par de niños revoloteando por la casa. Dudabas que tu hermana fuera capaz de tener niños, siendo _rara_ como era. Y él también.

Entonces, si tu marido no era un monstruito de orejas verdes y una varita de madera debajo del brazo, ¿por qué en tu casa –en casa de tus padres, que habían jurado que te querían más que a nada en el mundo- no le aceptaban igual? Seguramente era todo culpa de _ella_. La maravillosa Lily Evans –muy pronto Potter, según parecía- con su precioso cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos verdes, que encandilaba allá por donde fuera.

Pero tú también eras una Evans, y mejor que ella, que no tenías necesidad de crearte tu mundo imaginario para vivir. Tenías tu bonita casa en Surrey, no muy lejos de la de tus padres, en una preciosa urbanización, con un marido que te adoraba y un par de sueldos fijos. ¿Qué más se necesitaba para ser feliz?

Obviamente ella necesitaba la atención constante y continua de tus padres. Siempre fue así, desde que hizo volar unas piedrecillas del jardín con cuatro años. Desde que le encontraste con aquel chico raro que vivía al final de la calle. Desde que llegó la carta de aquel anciano barbudo. _Patrañas_.

Tu madre te llama para que les acompañes en el salón y no te queda más remedio que ir. Tienes que sentarte en una pequeña silla, porque la parejita está en un sofá y tus padres en el otro. Y allí te quedas, mirando sin mirar y estando sin ser vista. Elogios y cumplidos circulan en los dos sentidos y te sientes como aquella vez que fuiste con Vernon a Wimbledon. Te serenas y tratas de ser amable, porque al fin y al cabo –quieras o no- aquel engendro va a ser tu cuñado. Y no soportarías darles un disgusto a tus padres. Miras con interés a los presentes y finges prestar atención a lo que dicen. Pero no sólo tu hermana se ha dado cuenta de que estás mintiendo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente, Vernon toma la iniciativa de invitar a Lily y a su novio a un paseo por lago en barca. Tu marido no sabe absolutamente nada de cómo es en realidad ella, y dirías que incluso se llevan bien. Maldices en tu interior por tener que compartir un día más con ellos, pero sonríes amablemente y aceptas gustosa la propuesta.

La hermana mayor de Vernon tiene una amplia casa a las afueras, cerca de la campiña, con un lago artificial y un estupendo jardín. Frecuentemente, vais a visitarla y ella os invita a dar un paseo en barca. Aquella mañana, Marjorie está especialmente encantada de que vayáis todos juntos a visitarla.

Desafortunadamente, el encargado de la finca se ha tomado unos días libres, por lo que no todas las barcas están disponibles. La principal, donde soléis navegar con Marge, sí que lo está, pero sólo caben cuatro personas. Por un momento piensas que podrías viajar acompañada de tu marido y su hermana. Pero él toma la palabra y con una sonrisa falsamente sincera asegura que no le importa compartir contigo el viaje. A todos les parece una estupenda idea. A todos menos a ti, pero lo disimulas de alguna forma, aún no sabes bien cómo. Ves a Vernon con Marjorie y Lily y te resignas a compartir toda la mañana con _él_. Con Potter.

Se ofrece galante para ayudarte a subir a la barca, y aunque no desprecias su mano, la expresión de tu cara refleja tu clara disconformidad con aquella idea. Te sientas en un extremo de la barca, tratando de no mostrarte demasiado fría ni descortés, porque te gustara o no, él iba a ser tu cuñado, y habías de ser amable y educada.

En cuanto él comienza a remar, Vernon hace lo mismo y bromea infantilmente sobre una carrera hasta el otro extremo del lago, algo a lo que James no se niega. Tu mente racional piensa que todo aquello es un absurdo, porque ni siquiera conoce el camino, pero todos sonríen encantados mientras tú ves alejarse la otra barca.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Hace un tiempo estupendo, ¿no crees, Petunia? Especialmente para viajar en barca.- Hace ya tiempo que has perdido de vista al resto, y tu única compañía es él. No respondes a su pregunta te muestras ligeramente altiva, no queriendo ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

- No sé porqué... ¡Oh vamos, está bien! No vas a seguir con esa cara de amargada todo el trayecto. Sería una ofensa a la generosidad de Marjorie y a la buena voluntad de Vernon, ¿no crees? Son unas personas muy amables que...

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de ellos como si les conocieras! ¡Tú no sabes nada de ellos! Lily y tú sois un par de bichos raros del castillo aquel, como quiera que se llame. ¡No perteneces a este mundo! ¡No sois de _mi_ mundo! – No puedes evitarlo y estallas. Le gritas a la cara todo aquello que siempre quisiste decirle a tu hermana, pero que no podías hacerlo delante de tus padres. Ahora, a solas con él, sabes que eres _libre_.

Se queda quieto, estático, ha dejado de remar y los brazos le caen a ambos lados del cuerpo. Te mira fijamente a los ojos, como quizás no te ha mirado nadie nunca, y guarda silencio. De repente, se levanta de su sitio, haciendo que la barca se tambalee ligeramente, e instintivamente tú te arrinconas hacia el borde. Se sienta a tu lado, te agarra las manos y te hace un gesto pidiéndote silencio. Cuando te quieres dar cuenta está besándote. El novio de tu hermana, el bicho raro, te está besando como _seguro_ que nadie te ha besado en tu vida, y tú no te sientes capaz de detenerle.

Al principio es un beso simple, tan sólo un chocar de labios, pero poco a poco –e involuntariamente, por supuesto- vas ganando confianza, te agarras a los cuellos de su camisa y cierras los ojos, dejando que te lleve a lugares que no has visitado jamás. Ni siquiera con Vernon. No eres capaz de pensar en él, estás medio reclinada sobre la barca con el novio de tu hermana. Resulta algo de todo punto increíble, y ni tu misma lo creerías sino fuera porque lo estás viviendo allí mismo.

Unos segundos después, notas cómo una de sus manos desciende más debajo de tu cintura, mientras la otra continúa en tu espalda, recorriendo suavemente tu piel. El corazón te late desbocadamente y no eres capaz de evitar unos temerosos jadeos de excitación. Así transcurren algunos segundos más, hasta que lentamente él se separa de ti, mientras tú tratas de recomponer tu ropa. Tienes las mejillas arreboladas y tu respiración todavía no es acompasada.

Te pregunta si te encuentras bien, mientras vuelve a su sitio para continuar remando. Le mientes descaradamente y él se da cuenta. Parece que ya no existen secretos en aquella barca, tan solo el más privado de todos, pero prometes guardar un silencio eterno sobre aquello, al igual que él –aunque por diferentes motivos- y proseguís el paseo en barca.

Cuando volvéis a encontraros con el resto os dais cuenta que quizás os habéis retrasado mucho. "_James se despistó ligeramente por el camino y nos perdimos un poco_", mientes. No le dan importancia y echan a caminar hacia la mesita preparada con té y unas pastas. Mientras todos sonríen, sabes que sólo James se ha dado cuenta de que estabas mintiendo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Es 31 de noviembre, noche cerrada. Estás durmiendo en tu casa, arropada ligeramente con unas mantas, junto a Vernon. Escuchas roncar a tu hijo Dursdley en la habitación contigua. Todo tranquilo. De repente, un ruido se produce en el exterior de la calle. Es un sonido seco, grave y profundo, parecido al motor de algo. A los pocos segundos, escuchas voces bajo tu ventana, y silenciosamente, te levantas a ver qué pasa.

Es un anciano con barba, vestido con una curiosa túnica de colores extraños. Habla con una mujer mayor que lleva el cabello recogido en un moño, y un hombre demasiado alto y ancho para ser real. Debes estar soñando. Pero te quedas escuchando, sin saber bien porqué, y lo que oyes te deja de piedra.

"_Han muerto los dos. James y Lily, sólo ha sobrevivido el pequeño Harry_" te agarras a las cortinas con una mano, mientras con la otra te frotas los ojos, intentando despertar. Pero no lo consigues, y continúas de pie junto a la ventana. Mirando sin mirar y estando sin ser vista, como aquel día que le conociste.

Porque te gustara o no, James se convirtió en tu cuñado, y tuvo un hijo con tu hermana. A la mañana siguiente, deberías hacerte cargo de aquel niño y decir a todo el mundo que estabas bien. Pero ya no quedaría nadie para saber que estabas mintiendo. _Ni siquiera James_.

* * *


End file.
